Where do broken hearts go
by Apsincandescence
Summary: Dramione One-shot. 'Where is she' I asked as Ginny and Blaise came out of their house. 'I do not know where Hermione is. Can't you see I'm worried as well? She has not been replying for last 6 hrs.' Ginny said impatiently. 'And you didn't care to inform me? How could you...' I asked frustratingly and ran a hand through my blond hair.


A/N- hello guys. This is not my first HP fic but most definitely my first Dramione. I love Dramione and thought I should write one as well. So sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes. I have tried to proof read it.

Disclaimer-This was originally one of my original fictions with different characters. So the plot is mine. Characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

I hope you enjoy.

 _Where do broken hearts go?_

'Where is she?' I asked as Ginny and Blaise came out of their house.

'I do not know where Hermione is. Can't you see I'm worried as well? She has not been replying for last 6 hrs.' Ginny said impatiently.

'And you didn't care to inform me? How could you...?' I asked frustratingly and ran a hand through my blond hair.

Hermione, my love, my life was missing. She left after the incident at the party. She had not come home, she was not picking any phone calls; neither mine nor anyone else's. I cannot help but worry. Hermione is my angel and god forbid if anything happen to her.

I run down to my car and get in. Hermione forced me to buy one. Everything changed when I met her in that cafe. I was on probation and in muggle world. As I was bored because I could not do magic, I applied for English literature course in Cambridge, and there she was applying for the same course.

For awhile, we ignored each other. But then, we were assigned this project on Shakespeare and she helped me. She made me read all of Shakespeare's work and research things. If it was not for her, I would have surely failed.

Soon we became friends. We spent majority of time together. It was because of her that I learnt to respect the muggles.

They are so advanced without any magic. We have our magic and they have their science.

And in between those late hours studying, hanging out, parties, travelling, study groups, etc, we fell in love. And did we fall hard?

She made my life worth living and soon, she became my life.

I have to find her. 'Maybe she is at our place'- I thought. Time is of essence. I pressed the accelerator and sped up. I could not help but cry out loud in frustration. Damn traffic! I glide by the cars with as much speed as I could.

My thoughts were jumbled up and I could not forgive myself for last night. I hoped she would understand. My mind went to last night.

We entered the party thrown by our muggle friends; hand in hand. She was looking hot in that crimson backless dress; so much it drove me crazy. I myself was wearing a black shirt with black trousers and dark green blazer. The decoration was glittery and upon looking at them, she wrinkled her nose. She didn't like too much glitter.

'How can they put these in here? I mean, look at them. It's all just too shiny and gliterry!' she exclaimed. Oh my dear! She was a girl alright and damn hot at that, but her attitude was different. She was feminine, but not like those pathetic girls running after glitter and gold.

'It's ok, love! Can't have them ruin our moods can we? C'mon, let me offer you a drink Ms. Granger! I said smirking at her.

'Ooh! Are you flirting with me Mr. Draco Malfoy? I'm sure your girlfriend would not approve.' She said challenging me back with a glint in her eyes.

I love that about her, she's just so challenging, spontaneous and surprising that the idea of being with her excites me. She has this wildfire spirit within her. Just being with her for one second, I want to push her up against a wall and kiss her till the world ends.

When we first got together, I we were not able to keep our hands off each other.

Blaise always blamed it on the years of built up sexual tension. Said it was visible to him even in our second year. Now how could that be possible? We were just 12 year old children.

'Do not worry Ms. Granger; my girlfriend is the best in the world! She knows I can't hold my flirting at bay.' I replied back.

'That was cute!' she said and surprised me by giving me a peck on lips.

'Oh but Ms., you have made me insanely insatiable!' I whispered in her ears and kissed her square on her cherry lips.

What would I not give to just hold her close to me once again! Only if I could turn back time! I drew past the forest and into our meadow. It was a beauty!

The large ground was covered by lush green grass and colourful flowers. A pond only added to its beauty. The sun had risen and the place was filled with sunlight.

I got out of the car in haste and ran to the centre of the meadow. I looked around expecting her to just come out from behind of one of those trees. I ran around in frustration and pain. A sense of helplessness was coming over me. If Hermione was not here then where was she?

I looked around to check again and was filled with nostalgia. This was 'Our' place. We often came here. The grounds were a part of the property I owned in the countryside. Happy memories flooded my mind.

'Draco! Where are you taking me?' she asked while walking with me blindfolding her with my hands.

'Love, just 5 more steps and you'll know.' I said cheekily and knew she rolled her eyes at me. I smiled even more and took steps with her.

When we were at the edge of the secret, I withdrew my hands from her face. I smiled when I heard her sharp intake of breathe. She turned around to me, her eyes displaying a range of emotions, and hugged me.

'This is the best thing ever!' she exclaimed and I pulled her in for a much exotic and excited kiss.

I ran back to my car and picked up my phone. I dialled her number and again, no answer. I left her a message saying-

Hermione, love, please pick up my calls. I know you are angry about last night. I get it. At least talk to Ginny. I'm dying due to worries. I beg you, plead to you, please come back Hermione.

I put my phone in my pocket and sat down in the middle of the meadow.

When we got together, our friend had huge objections. Blaise, Ginny and my mother were the only ones supporting us. They said we brought out each other's best.

We were not sure ourselves at first. But then Potter came around. So did the Wesley clan, except girgerhead weasel bee. Pansy was hard as well. Daphne and Theo tried their best and after years she came around and stopped trying to sabotage my relationship.

I always marvelled how we both, Hermione and I, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin fell in love. Such a small word; love, but such a strong emotion. I went again down the memory lane.

'Draco, won't you tell me what I should wear?' she asked and pouted at me.

'Nothing would be the best!' I said smirking at her. She was standing in front of the closet.

'Draco! You are such a pervert! What am I even doing with you?' she said after coming to stand at the foot of the bed. I leapt out and caught her hands and kissed her knuckles.

'Pervert!? Then let's show you how big of a pervert I could be!' I said a pulled her on the bed with me.

Her face was alight with amusement and excitement. I smiled at her and pulled her in for a searing kiss. She giggled in the kiss. I started tracing a line up her thigh from her knees. Soon my hands reached the hem of my shirt.

'You look best in my clothes love! But even better without them.' I told her honestly and pulled her closer and took off the shirt from her.

'Really now Mr. Malfoy?' she said coyly and kissed me.

I looked up at the sky. It looked so bright, just like her. She was all to me. She was my life and my soul. I didn't get how I could make such a mistake at the party. It was probably the worst one.

I don't blame Hermione for being angry. She could beat me to pulp, all I care. But if only she can show me her beautiful face once again. I would do anything in the world if it meant she'll come back.

'We are sloshed Draco!' Hermione told me while dancing with me.

'I guess you are quite right Ms. Granger!' I said back not realizing how slurred our words were.

We swayed back and forth until Hermione excused herself for going to washroom. I went to the bar and sat on one of the stools.

After a while, I felt a pair of hands around my eyes. I smiled and pulled that someone forward and planted a kiss on her lips, assuming she was Hermione.

As our lips met, I knew she was not her. I tried to withdraw but she held me tightly. When I finally managed to get away from her, it was too late. I saw Hermione standing there, tears strolling down her face.

I went towards her but she ran out. I ran to catch her but unfortunately I ran in a group of people. When I came out of the crowd, she was gone.

Maybe forever...

I sat there, tears falling freely from my eyes. This was too much for me. I cried out in frustration and ran my hands through my hairs.

I have lost so much. My childhood, my mother and now I cannot lose her too. She is my life. I would die if something happened to her.

Suddenly I felt my phone buzz. I picked it up in the hopes that maybe it was Hermione but unfortunately the case was not so. It was Ginny.

'Did she call? Do you know where she is?' I fired away.

'Draco, she had an accident.' Ginny said in a timid voice.

'What? How? When? Where? Where is she now?' I asked impatiently. This all happened because of me that she met with an accident.

'Draco, Hermione is okay. She is at my home, with Blaise and me.' Ginny said and I sighed in relief.

I got in my car and drove back to Ginny's.

The few minutes it took me to get back seemed like a lifetime. Finally, as I got to Ginny's home, I saw her sitting at a couch. She was still in that dress and she looked like hell.

'Hermione, I didn't know it was Lauren. I swear. I would never kiss that bitch. You now I am better than that. I am so sorry Hermione. I'm so sorry...' and my rant was cut short when she ran towards me and kissed me fiercely.

I kissed her back just as fiercely. I just got my life back and I'm never letting her go, anywhere.

'You are so stupid.' She said smiling and brushing off her tears.

'I was worried for you. Is it stupid to worry about one's own life?' I asked her.

'No. I ran off to someplace and was missing for some 5 or 6 hours and you ask Harry to organise a search team, worry everyone out of their wits.' She said amusedly.

'You saw that and you ran off. You were not here, nor in the meadow. You were not picking up your so called greatest invention phone and you tell me I am stupid. You are stupid.' I said.

'Okay lovebirds. Now can I go back to bed with my husband and sleep?' Ginny asked.

'He really shifted hell and heaven for you Hermione.' Blaise said.

I just smirked at them and disapparated to our home.

'You better get ready to pay Ms. Granger.' I said pulling her close.

'And who will make me pay, you?' she challenged.

'Oh you have no idea my love!' I said with a wink and claimed her lips in a searing kiss.

A/N- let me know how you feel by reviews. Constructive criticism always welcome.


End file.
